Back,sequal to tragedy
by totalyfab
Summary: Self expalnatory. Read Tragedy first or this won't make sense updated at last!
1. YAMI!

UP FROM THE DEAD:sequal to tragedy  
  
Chapter one:Back  
  
Yugi sat on his bed looking off into the distance. He thought about Yami's last words, "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, In your heart." Yugi felt fresh tears well up in his eyes as he heard the words echoe through his head and saw Yami's pale face. 'like a ghost' Yugi thought as the tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Quit moping and come here."Yugi heard a familiar voice say from behind him.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said turning around and sure enough there was Yami standing there smiling. Yugi jumped up and ran to hug Yami, finding he was solid.  
  
"Hello Yugi."Yami smiled.  
  
"mmm. I'm so happy your back."Yugi sobbed. Yami knelt down and hugged Yugi.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here."  
  
"What happened? I saw you die."  
  
"I told you I'd always be with you, right. Because we were one in soul when I gained my own body our life forces were still bound together. As long as you live I live."  
  
"Yami, never leave me again." Yugi said. Yami froze, then smiled.  
  
"I don't plan on it. Your the only one that has loved me because I am me, not because you were forced to."  
  
"I would never." Yugi said and he and Yami spent most of the rest of the night in each others embrace.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Authoresses note:Happy. He's back.:] 


	2. HELP!

question:  
  
OK I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND NEED IDEAS FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER.PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS. I HAVE TOYED WITH A COUPLE OF IDEAS AND NONE OF THEM WENT ANYWHERE. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS SEND THEM IN ESPECIALLY IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE SEQUAL FINISHED.  
  
totalyfab 


	3. SCHOOL

Chapter two:  
  
In the morning Yugi woke up and found Yami wasn't there. He looked around but no traces of Yami were to be found. "Yami!" Yugi cried out, afraid the worst was going to happen. He was happy when he heard heavy footsteps thudding up the steps and saw Yami's concerned face enter the room.  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?" Instead of answering Yugi ran and hugged Yami around the waist.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you Yami." he said through tears. Yami knelt down beside him and picked him up. Yugi's legs quickly went around Yami's waist.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Everythings okay now. I'm here. Come on. Let's head downstairs where your grandfather is making you breakfast." Yami said. Yugi clung tight to Yami afraid that if he let go Yami would forever dissapear and he couldn't bear that. Yami carried Yugi downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Solomon, look who finally decided to get up." he said.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Yami told me you had a rough night last night. Tossing and turning. How are you doing now?"  
  
"Good Grandpa. I dreamt that Yami coming back was all just a dream and I would wake up to discover he had never come back."  
  
"Well, I hope this means you'll go back to your old self again. That includes not locking yourself in your room every night."  
  
"I won't grandpa, I promise." Yugi said innocently.  
  
The weekend passed by too quikly for Yugi but he he was ready to bring Yami back to school. As the two walked through the building everyone stared. That wasn't the worst. The teachers stared at Yami like he was inferior. None of that mattered to Yugi and Yami because they were together again. Little did either of them suspect tragedy would soon strike again.  
  
Cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter. BY The way untill I get more reviews on this story I'll just have to keep the third chapter on my computer. 


	4. through life and death

chapter 4:  
  
The week went by quickly. Yugi and Yami spent almost every second together. Saturday morning came and Yugi noticed Yami had gone. He wasn't in the house, no one had seen him since Friday. Yugi was panicking when a white light was behind Yugi and Yami appeared.  
  
"It's okay Yugi. I'm here." Yugi smiled then noticed Yami seemed somber.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Yugi......They want me to go there." Yugi's eyes went foggy. He didn't want to know what was happening. He didn't want to face it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I died I went to a place I didn't know where was. Last night, they took me again. They want me to join them, permanantly."  
  
"I thought since we were tied together that you couldn't die. Yami you can't leave me!" Yugi said. He had begun crying. He didn't want to lose Yami again. He couldn't do it again. He somehow had to follow Yami wherever he went. If they wanted him to become an angel then they had to take Yugi to.  
  
"They need me. You have to let me go. I don't belong here. I love you so much I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"What will I do with out you?"  
  
"You don't need me. You just want me. You can get on."  
  
"Can't you just reject them?" Yugi asked. He was desperate.  
  
"Yugi." Tears were beginning to form in Yami's eyes.  
  
"I can't let you go! I won't!"  
  
"Please Yugi. I'm begging you. I have to go whether you want me to or not."  
  
"Then I'll go with you!" The tears began falling down Yami's face now.  
  
"You can't! Don't you understand that. I'm scared to go but I have to,"he looked up,"I have to go now." love you." he said and faded into nothing. Yugi cried and cried. He couldn't take it. Yami was gone. This time he couldn't get Yami back. The reality of that hit him. Yami was gone.......  
  
A/N I KNOW. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. I AM SORRY. I NEED INSPIRATION. THIS SHOULD BE CONTINUED IF YOU HELP ME. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! REVIEW PLEASE. I WANT ANOTHER SAY 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. SO YOU'LL KNOW WHEN I HAVE 25 REVIEWS UP. 


	5. Kaiba's lecture

Hey, sorry for the long update. I have a stupid dial up Juno and it won't let me connect. I'm doing this on the 1 day I'm with my dad by the way, so this chapter is for Stargirl11 who reminded me I needed to update. So here it is:  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Yami was gone. No. It can't be true. He promised he wouldn't leave again. He didn't. It was all a dream. These thoughts ran through Yugi's head as he sat on his bed, hugging in one hand a pillow, and in the other a picture of he and Yami shortly before he died the first time. 'I have to join him.' "YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Yugi shouted, falling off of his bed and landing on his side. His face was turned towards the sky. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! I WANT HIM BACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yugi shouted. He was far from tears. They were gone. In place of sorrow was anger. An anger so powerful he would murder whoever he had to get back with Yami. They couldn't let the two have a reunion before taking the one he loved away from him. Whoever "they" were would pay. Yugi didn't realize the change that had come over him.  
  
Yugi didn't know how long he lay on the ground waiting for a response, but he was jerked back to reality when a light caught his eye. It's brightness filled the room while Yugi sat up, believing it was again Yami. Instead a man he instantly recognized by the cobalt blue eyes. "Kaiba?" he asked, dissapointed.  
  
"Not happy to see me."  
  
"I figured I had gotten rid of you when you finaly shot yourself to be with Mokuba." he said bitterly. In his mind he added 'Hey, an idea."  
  
"Don't even think about killing yourself to join Yami. I. He will not speak to you for the rest of eternity. 2. You won't be alowed into heaven for several years. 3. It's not worth it man. Yes, you lost someone. But you have so many other someones in your life. That's where your lucky. I had no one else. You have your grandfather, Joey,Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Odion and so many others. Do you really want to put them through the same pain your going through just to ease yourself. Believe me, as time goes on you will forget your pain. That's something your afraid of. You are afraid that if you let go of him then it'll either be a disrespect to his memory or you'll forget about him. Take it from me, it's not true. You will think about him all the time, but eventualy it'll get to a point that when you think of him what you will remember is all the happy times. Yugi, you are so full of light. A light that shines in a world plauged by darkness. To put that light out could spell the end of humanity. Why? Because you were in pain. Shit happens. Move on. Yami will always be with you. I promise. Whenever you need him just remember the good times with him and suddenly you will feel the confidence you think you can and will only feel with him around. That's not true. Do you understand."  
  
"Yes. But I don't care! I need him. I don't care how long it takes."  
  
"Then why kill yourself? You will wait less time staying alive then killing yourself. And you and I both know that you do care, otherwise you wouldn't claim not to. Your trying to convince yourself."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs before crying, All the sadness he had felt came pouring out of him from some hidden place in his soul.  
  
"All right. I tried to take Yami's advice and be nice but forget it. Stop it. You're just pathetic. Stop feeling sorry forself and pick yourself up off of that floor and move on. I couldn't but I know better now. Stop feeling sorry forself. So you lost one. You have many others. God blessed you with friends and a family that cares about you and what do you do because you lost one? You lay on the floor telling yourself lifes not fair! Well what a reality check huh!? Life isn't fair. Look in the dictionary genius! One of the many definitions of insanity is claiming lifes not fair! That's the dictionary's definition. I just call it stupid and pathetic."  
  
"Yeah. You killed yourself in self pity because you lost someone and now your lecturing me about being pathetic. Real motivation to listen to you."  
  
"I told you I regret it and would love to take it back. Don't you get it yet little Yugi!" BECAUSE I KILLED MYSELF I MAY NEVER SEE MOKUBA AGAIN! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AT YAMI'S REQUEST AND STILL YOU WANT TO BE A STUPID ASS PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT!" Kaiba shouted. Yugi stayed silent and just glared.  
  
"What, no response?"  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"Fine. Kill yourself. Then you can be in pain for the rest of eternity,like me. You have so much here, left for you. Why can't you embrace that."  
  
"Your right." Yugi whispered.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked,startled.  
  
"Your...right. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes?" Kaiba asked with genuine sincerity.  
  
"Will I see Yami again?" Yugi asked, his innocence showing through. Kaiba smiled, it almost seemed as if a halo had descenced upon Yugi as he looked down at the floor. Kaiba recognized the halo. He walked and sat down next to Yugi and placed his near transparent arms around Yugi's shoulders and said, "Yes Yugi. And sooner than you think. Just wait." He looked into Yug's eyes as he turned to face Kaibas cobalt blue eyes. Kaibas smile faded as he saw the light in Yugi's eyes begin to fade to nothingness. "Be happy,little Yugi." Kaiba whispered to Yugis limp form before dissapearing. He would finaly be able to join his brother, as yugi had finaly been able to join his one true love. Forever.  
  
I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DID THIS IN ONE SITTING AND HAD A TON OF IDEAS RUN THROUGH MY HEAD ALL AT ONCE, WHICH ARE NOW MOSTLY FORGOTTEN. ANYWAY I FINISHED THE STORY AND WILL WORK ON UPDATING THEM FOR YOU NEXT TIME I AM AT MY DADS.  
  
TELL ME SOMETHING, DOES THIS NOT SOUND WIERD TO YOU, "SON OF A MONKEY" MY BOYFRIEND SAYS IT ALL THE TIME AND IT IS SO WIERD I THINK. ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE. IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG.  
  
SO STARGIRL11, HOW DID YOU LIKE? 


End file.
